Sob o Signo de Vênus
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Ramances e muita confusão! humor! junto ao grupo mais cômico! duas garotas vão mexer na vida de dois rapazes!Agora o torneio se aproxima...
1. Convites para sair

Depois do último torneio no Makai , todos estavam em paz, Yusuke se casa com Keiko, Kurama fica no mundo dos humanos com sua mãe e que lhe daria uma irmãzinha .Kuwabara tenta a todo custo conquistar Yukina e Hiei foi obrigado a ficar no mundo dos humanos pra vigiar sua irmã.(mais o Kuwabara) Todos estavam respectivamente felizes, mas Kurama sentia falta de algo, ele não sabia o que era...

Kurama estava na escola , andando pelos corredores ouvia-se cometários de meninas do tipo" como ele é lindo" ou " queria namorar com ele" Kurama não dava a mínima para esses comentários, mas não podia negar que isso o irritava um pouco. No entanto mesmo com várias garotas praticamente se jogando em cima de Kurama ele se sentia meio solitário. Na sala de aula todas a meninas "babavam " por Kurama, menos uma que nem parecia ligar para ele seu nome é Megumi Ikeda, tinhas os olhos azuis meio avermelhados ,cabelos castanhos escuros longos, tinha uma beleza rara assim como meninas babavam por Kurama, os meninos babavam por ela. Megumi tinha uma personalidade forte tanto quanto a de Hiei, estudiosa sempre tirava notas altas assim como as de Kurama. Fazia algum tempo que Kurama a observava , não porque começasse a gostar dela .. mas o jeito dela era meio peculiar."Que garota, se parece tanto com Hiei...As vezes acho que ela devia ser a irmã dele e não Yukina.." Pensamentos de Kurama foram interrompidos por uma garota , que por sinal sempre dava em cima de Kurama.

Kurama!- chama a garota de olhos verdes

Sim.. o que deseja?- pergunta Kurama educadamente

Kurama, o que acha de sairmos pra comer alguma coisa depois da escola?- pergunta agarrando o braço de Kurama

Desculpe, mas eu não posso!- diz Kurama educadamente- Essa semana vou estar ocupado.

Esta bem Kurama, mas nem pense que irei desistir de sair com você!- diz a garota um pouco irritada.

Algumas carteiras a frente o mesmo estava acontecendo com Megumi .

Ei, gata não quer sair comigo hoje a noite?- diz um garoto.

Não me torra a paciência e some daqui!- diz Megumi com a cara séria

Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar assim?- pergunta num tom ríspido

Alguém que com certeza é melhor que você, agora some.-diz mais séria ainda

Não até você aceitar sair comigo.- insistindo o garoto

Se você não sair eu te tiro daqui a força- diz Megumi se levantando.

Kurama percebendo que ia acontecer alguma coisa de desagradável foi interromper a "briga"

Melhor pararem, o professor já vai entrar. -diz Kurama

Não enche- diz o garoto

Hnnf resmunga a Megumi

Se quer convida-la para sair, sinto muito mas eu já estou fazendo isso...- diz o garoto com cara de metido

Não, eu não vim convidar ninguém, mas você poderia voltar para o seu lugar, e na hora do intervalo fazer isso... - diz Kurama educadamente

O professor entra na sala e todos vão para seus lugares, e foi o que aconteceu assim que deu o intervalo o garoto foi falar com Megumi e a resposta de Megumi continuava o mesmo..

Não! eu já disse que não.. me deixe em paz eu não quero sair com você! -diz Megumi começando a ficar estressada

Pois enquanto você não aceitar sair comigo eu vou continuar te perseguindo...- diz o garoto ironicamente

Megumi já estava se preparando para bater nele, mas é interrompida por uma mão que estava segurando seu braço.

Melhor você se segurar, não quer ser suspensa por causa dele? quer?- diz Kurama segurando o braço dela

Sim, tem razão.-diz Megumi saindo andando para a cantina.

Megumi já estava indo quando vê alguém na porta da escola vindo até ela.

8888888888888888

N/A

Bem .. O que acharam? bom? Ruim?... espero comentários.. Bem eu tava pensando nela faz tempo... q eu tava fazendo isso.. Mas eu tava ensebando Vane.. Eu decidi deixar assim mesmo o outro modificado tava estranho... ai deixei esse .. E Thamy.. Espero q tenha gostado claro se você ler! bem até o próximo capitulo, nesse mesmo site ! Ehehehehe


	2. convite para um novo torneio?

Megumi ficava olhando para o garoto que vinha em sua direção, usava um sobretudo preto, uma faixa branca na testa, cabelo preto espetado , olhos vermelhos e baixinho, uma cara de revoltado.

Você é a Megumi Ikeda?- pergunta o garoto meio nervoso

Sou sim.. Por que?- pergunta Megumi

Venha comigo- diz o garoto a puxando e a levando para fora da escola .Ele a levou tão rápido q ela nem percebeu que já estava do lado de fora .

A rua estava pouco movimentada, quase não tinha ninguém

Ah.. Quem é você?- pergunta Megumi meio surpresa

ah.. Eh.. Sou Hiei., e antes que pergunte o que eu quero com você, eu já vou falando eu não quero nada, só que eu preciso levar você pra casa de um idiota... por que ele precisa falar algo muito importante pra você...- diz Hiei nervoso

E se eu não for?- pergunta Megumi num tom meio desafiador

Eu te obrigo!- diz Hiei

Você devia ser mais educado ,Hiei!- diz Kurama pulando o portão da escola

Esse trabalho era seu, sabia?- pergunta Hiei irritado

Na verdade era sim.. Eu ia falar.. Mas nunca tive a oportunidade correta pra isso.. Por isso deixei isso pra você!- diz Kurama sorrindo

Nem parece você, ultimamente você anda meio irresponsável !- diz Hiei

Bem , Megumi vamos? Afinal ele não vai deixar você em paz enquanto você não for!- diz Kurama

Tá, eu vou... - diz Megumi sem muita preocupação

No caminho Hiei ,Kurama e Megumi encontram Yusuke Uramesh entrando num bingo

Yusuke Uramesh, tinha cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos+- 1,65m.usava uma camiseta branca, com um jeans azul claro e um tênis branco.

Esse Yusuke! Vou busca aquele idiota agora!- grita Hiei entrando no bingo

Não leva nem cinco minutos e Hiei trás Yusuke até eles.

Yusuke... Nós tínhamos combinado de ir na sua casa .. O que você faz no bingo?- pergunta Kurama

Ah.. Eu fiquei esperando.. Vocês não vinham resolvi sair.. - diz Yusuke calmamente

Eles não discutiram por muito tempo, e foram para casa de Yusuke.

Chegando no apartamento de Yusuke a casa estava a zona de sempre, roupas jogadas por todos o canto, lixo no chão. Garrafas de bebida espalhadas na pia na da cozinha, mal dava pra andar.

Yusuke, de vez em quando você devia fazer uma faxina aqui! - diz Megumi dando um pulinhos para entrar na casa

Eu arrumo, e minha mãe bagunça.. Então eu deixo assim.. - diz Yusuke

Ah.. Sua casa tá mesmo uma nhaca...- diz Kuwabara descendo as escadas

Kuwabara tinha cabelos ruivos um penteado estranho...um topete pra frente(?) , olhos castanhos, 1,80m, estava usando uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca.

Ah.. O cara amassada já tá ai...- diz Hiei

Cara amassada! Fale isso de novo eu quebro sua cara!- grita Kuwabara

Tente .. - diz Hiei

Idiotas... - diz Megumi olhando a cena

Quem você chamou de idiota?- pergunta Kuwabara

O mesmo que está olhando pra mim e fazendo uma pergunta óbvia - diz Megumi

Se é assim o Hiei também é um idiota?- pergunta Yusuke

Cala aboca que é o melhor para você!- diz Megumi irritada

Vocês trouxeram a irmã do Hiei!- diz Yusuke em tom de brincadeira

Muito engraçado...- diz Hiei irritado

Bem.. Mas por que vocês me trouxeram aqui?- pergunta Megumi

É verdade...não me pergunte porque eu não sei!- diz Yusuke na cara de pau

Então, depois que vocês descobrirem eu volto aqui!- diz Megumi

Não precisa, eu estou aqui!- diz Koenma entrando no apartamento

Tá, agora , fale o chupetão o que você quer de mim1- diz Megumi

Hahahahahaha essa foi boa! Chupetão! Hhuahauhauhauhaua!- começa a rir Yusuke

Não achei a menor graça!- diz Koenma

Fale logo o que querem de mim!- diz Megumi irritada

Certo, é o seguinte... vai ter um torneio e...- Koenma é interrompido por Yusuke

Sério? eu vou sair desse tédio?Yupppp, "Hoje vai ter festa lá no meu apê...".- começa a cantarolar Yusuke

Cala a boca o infeliz!- diz Koenma

Música ridícula!- diz Hiei

Bem.. Como eu ia dizendo... vai ter um torneio no Makai, e eu gostaria que você participasse .. - diz Koenma

Eu? E o que é Makai? - pergunta Megumi

Ah.. Verdade... digamos.. Que um mundo paralelo ao nosso onde vivem os Yokais! - diz Koenma

Que explicação mais vagabunda é essa?- diz Megumi

Você não intendeu?- pergunta Koenma

Não!- responde Megumi

O Makai é um mundo paralelo ao nosso onde vivem os Yokais, intendeu agora? - diz Koenma

Você apenas repetiu o que você tinha falado antes... - diz Megumi

Tá.. Bom. O Makai é um mundo onde os Yokais , ou seja monstros vivem, é um mundo paralelo ao nosso.. entendeu agora?- pergunta Koenma

Você só mudou a ordem.. Mas deixa.. Eu intendi... - diz Megumi

Tá , eu queria que você participasse desse torneio, o que você acha?- pergunta Koenma

Se acha que eu tenho cara de que? Eu nem sei lutar !- diz Megumi

Você verá se não sabe.. Eu não faço as coisas por fazer!- diz Koenma

É .. Mas que faz mal feito faz... - diz Yusuke

Bem.. Eu topo.. Mas se eu morrer você vai ver!- diz Megumi

Como alguém pode aceitar um passaporte para morte tão facilmente? Menina você é burra? - diz Kuwabara

Mais que você não tem...- diz Megumi

Tá decidido eu volto aqui amanhã, pare decidirmos tudo então!- tchau pra vocês então!- diz Koenma saindo do apartamento do Yusuke

N/A

e ai oq acharam? gostaram?

Respostas das reviews

Megumi- eu tirei esse nome do Rurouni Kenshin heheheh e.. E tbm eu adoro esse nome hehehe

Darkkikyo- ai está ele bem no começo da fic! Feliz?

Nara Shikamaru - a fic.. Geralmete eh semanal mas como to muiiiiito atarefana ficou meio difícil ter um controle sobre uma data para postar!

Espero q tenha gostado e mandem mais reviews! bjos pra todos!


	3. a ultima integrante do time Uramesh

Todos ficaram com cara de tacho, então Megume uma pessoa que nem sabia lutar, de repente estaria em um torneio sangrento? E por que Megume aceitou assim tão facilmente? Teria ela algo que não tenha falado, estaria escondendo alguma coisa?

Essas perguntas ficaram na cabeça de todos.

- Hei! Megume você não sabe mesmo lutar "nadica" de nada?- pergunta Yusuke

- Bem mais ou menos nada muito surpreendente. - diz Megume pensativa.

- Você pode demonstrar para mim o que você sabe?- pergunta Yusuke

- Ok, mas não sei muita coisa.

Yusuke a leva para o terraço do prédio, lá teriam algum espaço porque o apartamento do Yusuke já é um aperto imagina ainda com a bagunça.

Yusuke não esperava uma grande luta já que sabia do seu nível de poder, e de uma pessoa que nem sabe o que é isso, aliás, ninguém lá esperava alguma coisa nem mesmo a própria Megume.

- Bem, pode começar!- diz Yusuke.

Megume não tinha uma força física extraordinária, porém tinha uma excelente agilidade era evidente que o nível de poder dela nem chegasse perto do de Yusuke.

Claro que Yusuke se desviou de todos os ataques de Megume, o jeito como ela atacava parecia arte marcial chinesa, com certeza se treinasse mais ficaria muito mais forte.

- Você não é nada má, mas vai ter que treinar muito. – diz Yusuke por fim

- Eu ainda nem sei direito no que eu estou me metendo, sei que é perigoso, mas um pouco de diversão... Quem se importa?

Kurama que estava calado até o momento pensou um pouco no que iria falar, ele sempre media as palavras, e mostrava uma certa preocupação.

- Mas o torneio já está perto, Teremos que treiná-la a partir de hoje.

- Isso é obvio no que aquele idiota está pensando afinal?- pergunta Hiei mostrando claramente sua irritação.

- Olha Megume o seu treinamento vai ser bem pesado, me diga uma coisa quando você começou a aprender arte marcial?- pergunta Kurama

- Quatro dias. - responde rapidamente.

- Bem, não sei como você treina, mas o nosso modo vai ser muito árduo, talvez um pouco cruel, você tem certeza que quer continuar? Se você quiser podemos falar com o Koenma. - diz Kurama parecendo preocupado.

- Eu sei que é perigoso e que entrando nisso posso morrer, mas não tenho nada a perder.

- Ô... Mas ela não teria que ter pelo menos alguma habilidade diferente? Tipo poder espiritual ou sei lá diferente, só o poder físico vai ficar difícil, tem cada monstro que eu vou te falar. - diz Kuwabara que demonstrava que estava confuso.

Botan a mensageira do mundo espiritual, foi até eles a pedido de Koenma.

- Oi pessoal! Bem o Koenma me pediu para falar do treinamento de Megume.

- Era disso mesmo que estávamos falando, então o que você pode nos dizer?- pergunta Kurama

- É o seguinte, o treinamento que ela terá vai ser o mesmo treino que o Yusuke com a mestra, talvez um pouco mais puxado.

- Você tá loca? Quer matar a menina! Eu quase morri naquele treino!- diz Yusuke parecendo um pouco indignado.

- São ordens do Koenma, não posso fazer nada. - diz Botan.

Todos pareciam preocupados, menos Hiei que nem parecia ligar, apenas estava curioso para ver o desempenho dessa garota.

- Bem, segundo Koenma, Megume tem um poder oculto, mas se treinar ficará muito forte, talvez fique no mesmo nível que vocês, segundo pesquisas, descobrimos que Megume vem de uma família tradicional, na arte de manipular instrumentos criados com o próprio poder espiritual, mas isso já faz mais de um século, depois dessa geração ninguém mais fazia esse tipo de coisa, é provável que Megume nem saiba disso.

- Eu já ouvi falar, era algo do tipo cada membro da família tinha um poder espiritual, na qual criava armas, cada membro da família possuía um espírito elemental. " Espírito elemental da água" por exemplo.

- É isso mesmo. - diz Botan

- Então quer dizer que ela possui um poder assim? Se você sabia por que não disse antes? Sua besta!- diz Hiei

- Cala boca seu baixinho arrogante, não disse porque achei que fosse mentira.

- Baixinho... olha só quem fala...- diz Hiei vendo que a diferença de altura era mínima de um centímetro, ela era um pouco mais baixa.- ainda menor que eu.

- Será que todo baixinho é invocado desse jeito? – pergunta Kuwabara vendo os dois se olhando, só faltava sair faísca pelos olhos.

- Bem o treino vai começar amanhã cedo, nesse período você não vai poder ir à.

escola.

- Tá, nota eu tiro depois.

O torneio seria daqui exatamente dois meses, todos iriam treinar duro para isso e Megume muito mais, o que não sabiam é que teriam que enfrentar adversários antes mesmo do torneio começar.

**N/A- bem depois de séculos sem atualizar eu coloquei aqui um capitulo novo, me digam o que acharam ok?**

**Agora as resposta(s)**

**Kaori- senhorita te conheço bem mesmo então você sabe, né?**

**Leona-EBM- to tentando ver toda essa área valeu pela dica, e eu também achei hehehe**

**Polly - aqui a continuação, espero que goste **


	4. ultimo dia de folga

O restante do dia Megume podia fazer o que quisesse afinal de contas no dia seguinte ela iria sofrer, e como iria.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco...- diz Megume bocejando.

- Você só tem hoje livre e vai dormir?!- pergunta Kuwabara.

- E por que não? Acho que quando o treino começar o que menos vou fazer é dormir.

- Ela tá certa!- diz Yusuke.

- Então vou pra casa...

- Não senhora, você vai dormir na casa de um deles.- diz Botan.

- Agora essa, por quê?

- Pra facilitar, de agora em diante você vai dormir na casa de algum deles.

- Aff, Tá bom, vou pra minha casa pelo menos pegar as minhas roupas. Vou dormir na casa de quem? – pergunta olhando para os quatro.

Ninguém respondia, e todos olhavam para Botan.

-Q-que foi? Por que estão olhando para mim?!-

- Como assim o que foi? Você fala que a menina vai dormir na casa de um de nós, mas não fala de quem!- diz Yusuke.

- É que isso Koenma disse que vocês poderiam decidir.

- Esse Koenma só quer ferrar a gente!- diz Kuwabara.

-Vou pra casa do Kurama.- diz Megume.

-Pra minha casa? Por quê?- pergunta parecendo confuso.

- É o mais normal, eu não dormiria na casa de um baixinho chato, nem de um maluco viciado em jogos e muito menos desse cara amassada!

-Como você é chata!!- diz Kuwabara.

- Se não gostou vem me bater.

Megume mal começou a treinar e já tava tendo problemas com Hiei e Kurama.

Megume na escola era um pouco arrogante, mas sempre foi na dela. Mas estava visível que Megume não foi com a cara de Kuwabara e menos ainda com a de Hiei.

O dia passou rápido e logo já era de noite, e Megume estava dormindo na casa de Kurama, estava toda esparrada no sofá da sala, o problema foi explicar aquilo para a mãe dele.

- Quem é ela filho? – pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

- É uma amiga da escola, é que ela teve problemas em casa e vai passar um tempo conosco. Tudo bem?- Kurama tentava esconder o nervosismo com aquele sorriso doce que ele sempre dava.

- Ah sim, meu filho eu vou preparar o jantar, desculpe a demora é que a fila do mercado estava enorme!- e sorrindo vai para cozinha.

Kurama respirou fundo, se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o teto, pensando no que fazer, de tanto pensar acabou dormindo.

Depois de duas horas ele acorda com cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

- Filho querido pode vir jantar, e chame sua amiga!

- Pode deixar!

Kurama foi acordá-la.

- Megume, levante, venha jantar.

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, e sem seguida fechou de novo, estava morrendo de sono.

- Vamos Megume, levante.- Kurama percebe que ela não iria levantar então...

- O que você tá fazendo? Me põe já no chão!- naquele momento pareceu que ela tinha acordado.

-Coloco, mas fica calma tá? Olha não conte nada para minha mãe que iremos treinar para um torneio das trevas, e disse que você veio pra cá porque teve problemas com sua família, tudo bem?

Megume olhou para ele com certo ar de desaprovação mas concordou.

Eles foram para a cozinha onde foram jantar.

- Muito prazer, eu sou a mãe de Shuichi! Muito prazer e se sinta a vontade.- diz sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu, eu sou Megume Ikeda, sou amiga do Shuichi, muito prazer!- Megume sorri de uma forma tão doce, que Kurama estranhou, apesar de Megume ter um sorriso lindo, se estava encenando era uma ótima atriz, porque nunca na vida dele ele a viu sorrir, nem mesmo um sorriso falso.

O jantar foi tranqüilo e em nenhum momento Megume deu sinal que pudesse estragar tudo.

- Megume, desculpe a pergunta mas... o que aconteceu pra você ter saído de casa?

Por um segundo Megume olhou para Kurama, suspirou e começou a dizer.

- Eu não queria tocar no assunto... mas graças a você e ao Shuichi eu tenho onde ficar eu vou falar...minha mãe faleceu a pouco tempo, ela era a única que gostava de mim naquela casa e meu pai começou a ficar muito violento comigo, Shuichi acabou sabendo sem querer e me disse que se eu quisesse podia ficar aqui, pelo menos até a minha situação melhorar...- Megume dizia cada palavra entre lágrimas, Kurama a olhava desconcertado, se bem que ela fazia parte do clube de teatro, mas não esperava isso de Megume.

A mãe de Kurama tinha ficado emocionada, pelo visto tinha caído na conversa.

- E foi isso que aconteceu. –diz Kurama entrando na encenação.

- Sinto muitíssimo, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser! A é vamos comer antes que esfrie.

Megume olhou o prato estava muito bonito e tal, mas tinha algo que ela odiava comer e estava em grande porção no prato dela, jiló.

Kurama até já sabia já que na cantina ela nunca comeu jiló, e tinha quase todo dia...

Ela pegou o hashi( o "talher" oriental), e colocou um pouco de jiló na boca, só faltava vomitar, ela engoliu e sorriu e disse:

- Que delícia! Faz tempo que eu não como jiló!

- Que bom, coma o quanto quiser!

Kurama estava realmente assustado, quem diria que Megume tinha esse lado "doce".

No final do jantar...

- Bem podem descansar e...

Megume já estava tirando a mesa.

- Pode deixar! Vá dormir um pouco!

- Eu já estou dormindo aqui, deixa que eu arrumo aqui a senhora pode descansar.

De tanto insistir a mãe de Kurama foi descansar.

- Também não precisava forçar tanto...naquela hora nem parecia você.

- Cala boca.

- Agora sim parece você!- diz Kurama em risadas.

N/A- aeee finalmente saiu o capítulo 4! Bem não sei se ficou muito ruim XD me digam tá?? Sei que demorei muito, mas postei!

Eu vou tentar melhor no próximo okay?

Me deixem coments oka!?

Misao Kinomoto- aqui atualizei! Demorei neh? Prometo ser mais rápida mas não deixe de comentar tá?

Nana: ai está a continuação! Farei o possível pra não demorar da próxima, mas preciso de comentários !

E bjo para todos os leitores! E sem comentário eu não atualizo! Eu não escrevo para as paredes! E não custa nada comentar! Né?

Bjoss!!


	5. Com quem Megumi vai treinar?

Enquanto lavava louça Megumi pensava por quanto tempo teria que ficar por lá.

- Escuta, não é por nada não, mas quando eu aparecer arrebentada aqui em casa o que você vai falar pra sua mãe?

Kurama não tinha pensado nisso, ele ficou olhando para ela com uma cara confusa.

- Não pensei sobre isso, mas é provável que nos treinos você vá se machucar bastante e eu não posso falar pra minha mãe de nada disso.

Megumi pensou um pouco, e logo em seguida disse.

- Eu não posso dizer que me meti em uma briga, posso?

-Só se você falar que foram seus pais que te bateram, mas isso não seria uma boa idéia.

Agora pensar numa saída para aquele problema ia ser difícil, eles não podiam inventar qualquer desculpa, teriam que pensar em algo e rápido.

- Deixa pra lá, na hora a gente pensa. – Megumi tinha acabado de lavar a louça. – Posso ir tomar banho?

-Claro, vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

- Eu trouxe uma. Mas valeu mesmo assim. – Megumi foi até a sala onde estava sua mala e pegou tudo o que precisaria.

Enquanto ela tomava banho, Kurama ficou sentado no sofá olhando para o teto. Ele nunca imaginou que isso pudesse ter acontecido com ele. De novo ia lutar em um torneio das trevas, até aí era até normal, agora Megumi ir morar com ele, era algo que não entrava na cabeça dele.

Enquanto isso, Yusuke estava conversando com Botan, em sua casa.

- Escuta aqui, pode falando pro Koenma parar de avisar a gente de ultima hora! Ele tinha que ter avisado a gente antes!

- Nisso você tem razão, mas vocês ainda tem alguns meses.

- Quero só ver, meses? O torneio é mês que vem!

- Ah é mesmo!

Kuwabara estava conversando com sua irmã no quarto dele.

-Então vai ter outro torneio?

- É, o Koenma só inventa.

- E quando vai ser?

- Mês que vem.

- Mas já?!

Hiei estava "dormindo" em cima de uma árvore.

Voltando a cada de Kurama...

- Terminei, eu tava precisando mesmo de um banho! – se senta no sofá ao lado de Kurama.

Kurama ficou vermelho, Megumi estava com uma regata e um short.

- Que foi?- vendo a cara de vergonha de Kurama.

- N-nada! Bem... agora eu vou tomar banho.

Kurama se sentiu estranho, nunca na vida tinha sentido seu coração bater tão rápido, Megumi começou a despertar nele um sentimento estranho, ele não entendia o que estava sentindo, um sentimento novo para ele...

Enquanto deixava a água quente cair sobre ele pensou no torneio que se aproximara, sabia que ia ser difícil e muito perigoso, doloroso também, e queria saber o que Koenma esperava de Megumi, afinal ela ainda era completamente inexperiente.

Enquanto isso Megumi resolveu ir para o quintal, treinar um pouco...

Ela se lembra que uma vez leu um livro que contava sobre essa suposta energia que ela possuía, não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de algumas.

- Bem, se eu quiser ir pra frente com isso é melhor eu aprender isso depressa! – tentando se lembrar do que leu.

Respirou fundo, lembrou do primeiro passo que era tentar concentrar em saber qual é o tipo de energia que ela possuí, e para saber disso precisava fazer um teste, que ela não sabia o que era, resolveu pegar o livro que estava na casa dela.

- O que faz aqui fora?- Kurama havia acabado de tomar banho.

- Nada, eu só vim pensar um pouco, eu vou dar uma saída, já volto.

- E para onde a senhorita vai? – Kurama perguntou rapidamente.

- Vou pra casa pegar algo importante, é rápido!

Kurama concordou desde que ele fosse junto, já que estava tarde e não se sabe o que pode acontecer.

- O que você vai buscar?

- Logo vai saber. – depois disso Megumi não falou mais nada.

Quando chegou à casa, Megumi pegou o livro e foram embora.

- Foi rápida, podemos voltar?

Megumi apenas o encarou, e fez um "humpf", Hiei também era de fazer isso, outra coisa que Kurama notara.

Logo de manhã na casa de Yusuke o pessoal se reuniu, onde iam tomas as últimas decisões.

- Então está decidido, Megumi quem vai te treinar vai ser o Hiei. – Megumi logo fez uma careta.

- Por que eu que tenho que treina-la? – Hiei resmungava, parecia realmente não ter gostado da decisão.

- Porque eu acho que assim vai ficar melhor. – Koenma disse sem ao menos hesitar.

- Você é o que?! Não é você dizendo faz isso ou faz aquilo que eu vou obedecer! Não vou treinar com esse idiota! – Megumi se mostrava claramente irritada, tanto que estava vermelha.

- Ela tá com medo dele! – Kuwabara resolveu por mais lenha na fogueira, como sempre inconveniente.

- Vai se F!! Não te perguntei nada! – Megumi já estava sem paciência.

- Que boca suja! – Yusuke só zoava.

- Não é melhor Kurama a treinar? – dessa vez foi Botan que falou.

- Não. Vai ser o Hiei e pronto!

Megumi já estava no seu nível máximo de nervosismo.

- Eu não vou treinar com ele! Me entendeu?! – ela o puxou pela roupa.

- E por que não? Tem medo dele?

- Não, eu apenas não fui com a cara dele!

No final Megumi acabou aceitando, isso não era o que ela queria, mas aceitou...

**N/A - desculpem a demora, mas esse capítulo eu postei mais rápido que os outros... XD**

**Bem não sei se ficou bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, se caso alguém leu...**

**\o\**

**Yoko- aqui a está a continuação, espero que goste**

**Kalli Cyr Charlott**** – bem eu também espero que você possa acompanhar essa fic até o final e que bom que gostou e que concorda comigo! Se der, comente tá? **

**Bem é isso pessoal! Beijosssssssssss \o\**


	6. Resultado, chamas negras?

Capítulo 6: Resultados, uma chama negra!

Para treinar, para ambos era muito difícil, os dois eram esquentadinhos, e respondões, então por que diabos Koenma os mandou treinar juntos? Era algo que não fazia sentido.

- Acho melhor você desistir! Nem que eu te treine a vida toda você vai conseguir! –Hiei já estava muito nervoso, isso porque o treino só tinha começado.

- Cala boca! Eu não pedi pra participar dessa merda! E muito menos pra você me treinar!- Megumi estava toda machucada, e quase sem energia, mas o orgulho intacto.

Enquanto isso Kurama treinava sozinho, em um lugar completamente vazio.

Kuwabara estava treinando junto de Yusuke, parecia que já no começo do treino estavam evoluindo rápido.

Enquanto Megumi não conseguia nem sequer arranhar Hiei.

- Desiste de uma vez! Só falar pro Koenma que não quer e pronto! Não precisa ficar se matando por nada! – mas ele a atacava sem dó nem piedade.

- Cala boca! Você não foi mandado pra isso! – ela queria muito conseguir pensar em uma maneira de deter a agilidade daquele baixinho.

Foi quando ela percebeu que a perna esquerda do Hiei era um pouco mais lenta, e conseguiu uma brecha, e conseguiu dar-lhe uma rasteira.

- Hum...vejo que progrediu um pouco...- ele tinha caído sentado no chão.

Nem deu tempo dele falar, e ela começou a dar uma seqüência de golpes, claro que Hiei desviou de quase todas, mas levou um soco.

Ela estava começando a ficar mais rápida.

Hiei notou também que a energia sobrenatural começara a surgir.

Enquanto isso em um lugar não muito longe dali tinha mais duas pessoas treinando, uma delas se chamava Samantha, ela era uma garota muito bonita, a pele clara, combinava com os cabelos rosados da garota, parecia frágil, mas era muito forte.

- Eu vou ganhar esse torneio!- ela treinando alguns golpes em árvores.

Enquanto o parceiro dela, comia algumas maçãs.

- Ei! Yuki! Deixa de moleza! Assim não vamos ganhar nada!

- Você é muito preocupada, não existe ninguém mais forte que você!

- Tem muita gente tão bom quanto eu, ou até mais forte!

Já era quase dez da noite, e Megumi já estava quase desmaiando, estava esgotada, seu corpo se esforçava para ficar de pé, dar um soco, por mais simples que fosse já estava difícil, a visão embaçada, já estava no limite, e quando ia dar um soco, desmaiou.

Hiei a segurou.

- Até que ela agüentou bastante, mas duvido que vá conseguir andar amanhã.

Kurama foi buscá-la, e se surpreendeu com o estado da garota, estava pior do que imaginava.

- O que você fez com ela? – ele perguntou a pegando no colo.

- Nada, só treinei. – ele responde.

Kurama a levou para o quarto, e pensou na desculpa que teria que dar a mãe dele.

No dia seguinte, Megumi acorda, e ela parecia nova em folha, sem machucados!

Ela desceu e viu Kurama na cozinha conversando com sua mãe.

- Então mãe sobre a Megumi...

- Bom dia!- Megumi interrompe Kurama que fica boquiaberto, de tanta surpresa.

-E os... seus...ferimentos?! – Kurama tinha esquecido que a mãe dele estava lá.

- Você está ferida?!- ela pergunta preocupada.

- Ah não! É que ontem sem querer eu cortei a mão, mas eu passei um remédio e já to melhor!- Megumi olha torto pra Kurama, que entende a besteira que tinha dito.

- É isso!- ele concorda.

Hiei toca a campainha, já tinha ido buscá-la para o treino.

- Logo cedo...- Megumi sentia-se desanimada.

Nem deu tempo dela tomar o café, foi treinar.

Samantha, tinha acabado de tomar café, e foi no mercado comprar algumas coisas.

No caminho encontrou um amigo, Kyo Yuji.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo na escola!- diz Kyo.

- É, você sabe, né? Tô treinando feito louca para o torneio! Acho que você devia estar fazendo o mesmo! Já que você é do meu time!- Samantha protesta.

- Eu treino, mas não feito um condenado que nem você! – ele era uma pessoa extremamente... sossegada.

- Meu time só tem gente sossegada! Acho que

**EU** que vou ter que levar o time pras finais! – ela suspira.

Já tinham se passado quase três semanas desde o começo do treino e Megumi pareceu ter ficado realmente forte, Hiei já sentia dificuldades em desviar dos ataques, sem contar agora que ela tinha conseguido despertar um pouco de seu poder, só tinha um problema, ela não o controlava ainda, então gastava tudo e ficava cansada fácil.

Meio que sem querer ela consegue transformar a energia espiritual em fogo, mas era um fogo negro.

- Mas.. o que é isso?- Hiei ficou tão surpreso que levou o golpe no rosto.

Ele ficou sentado no chão, ainda surpreso, aquelas chamas eram do mundo do makai, como aquela garota que não fazia praticamente nada, foi invocar uma chama daquela?

Agora Hiei parecia mais disposto a treiná-la.

-Agora vai começar a ficar divertido! – ele sorri discretamente.

No dia do torneio...

Continua no próximo capítulo!

**N/A- desculpaaaaaaa a demora, mas tá aqui o capítulo 6! **

**Espero que gostem! **

**Mary é pra você esse capitulo!**

**Como ninguém me mandou review no capitulo 5, nem tem o que comentar!**

**Tô escrevendo pra quem?! i.i**

**Beijosss **


	7. Finalmente, o Dia do Torneio Chega!

O dia do torneio estava cada dia mais próximo, todo mundo dando duro nos treinamentos, tentando aperfeiçoar as técnicas, ou criar alguma nova, estava sendo difícil para todo mundo, ainda mais para Megume que mal tinha conhecimentos dessas coisas.

Ela nem precisou fazer o teste, despertou o poder por acaso, o intrigante era que não era um poder Elemental comum, existem humanos com esse tipo de poder, mas sempre foi, água, fogo, vento... e não chamas infernais. Será que ela era Youkai e ninguém sabia?

Assim como Yusuke que tem como pai "verdadeiro' Raizen, poderia ser alguma coisa assim com a garota.

Hiei não mencionou sobre isso com Koenma nem com os outros, preferiu treiná-la sem dizer nada sobre isso, por motivos que só Hiei sabia.

- Vamos levante-se! – disse em tom de ordem, a nova integrante do time Urameshi estava em frangalhos, eram horas de treino, de fato estava evoluindo consideravelmente rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente para Hiei, o torneio estava aí, um pouco menos de um mês.

- Cala boca. – era detestável treinar com Hiei, mas ficou pensando, não ia ser muito melhor se treinasse com Kurama, quer dizer, ela sabia que Kurama não era tão gentil assim, era educado, apenas isso.

O mestre do Jagan não tinha dó, chutava estômago, peito, rosto, não poupava nada, ela dizia que ia ser divertido, será que estava achando divertido agora?

- JÁ CHEGA! – berrou a garota, os olhos eram um vermelho intenso, liberava tanta energia maligna, muito parecida com a de Hiei e Kurama, o baixinho mais uma vez ficou surpreso com Megume, era Megume mesmo? Pois não parecia.

Hiei levou um soco na boca do estômago, a dor que sentiu foi horrível.

- Agora acho que tem chances de vencer alguém no torneio. – sorriu Hiei.

Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara sentiram a energia de Megume mudando, era maligna sem duvida.

- Quando digo que Koenma só faz besteira, tenho razão! – Yusuke corria em direção de onde sentia a energia sinistra.

- O Hiei deve ter aprontado das duas! – Kuwabara acompanhava Yusuke.

-Kurama apenas acompanhou os dois sem fazer comentários, mas suava frio.

* * *

Samantha, ainda treinava, sozinha como sempre, realmente ela teria que ganhar pelos seus colegas irresponsáveis, se bem que nem sabia direito das regras, a cada ano mudavam, era a primeira vez que ia participar, ficou sabendo que o vencedor teria o direito de fazer um desejo, qualquer um, que ele ia ser realizado... tipo a lâmpada de Aladim.

Sabendo disso foi que se empenhou nos treinos, já era uma lutadora de artes marciais antes, mas não se empenhava tanto quanto agora, precisava fazer o seu desejo, era chance de ser feliz de novo.

* * *

O tempo passou e o dia do torneio chegou, Yusuke mais forte do que antes, estava ansioso para esse dia, tanto que nem perguntou o motivo para Koenma do torneio, e este também não se preocupou em dizer.

Kuwabara estava tanto ansioso quanto com medo, ia ter que enfrentar mais Youkais, poderiam ser mais fracos ou mais fortes, pra ser sincero, nem ele mesmo sabia como entrou nessa, poderia recusar se quisesse.

Kurama mostrava-se o mesmo de sempre, ele sabia o motivo do novo torneio, era pra eleger no novo rei, já que o prazo de três anos tinha passado e estava na hora escolher o novo rei, Yusuke tinha esquecido esse detalhe.

Hiei também sabia o motivo do torneio, estava louco para participar, ia ser o novo rei, apesar de querer tanto assim vencer, não sabia o que ia fazer se virar rei, provavelmente ia criar o mundo sem lei de sempre.

Megume continuava com a cara fechada, estava nervosa por dentro, como ia ser esse torneio? Embora todo esse nervosismo, sentia como se aquele lugar fosse familiar.

Quando chegaram no Makai, o mundo de lá não tinha mudado muita coisa, mas estava mais pacífica.

- Já está tudo certo, onde se hospedarão. – Koenma os guiava para onde deveriam ir.

- Koenma, esse torneio tem algum motivo especial? – Realmente Yusuke não se lembrava de nada.

- Pensei que soubesse, faz três anos desde o ultimo torneio, vai ter um novo para decidir que vai ser o novo rei.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ÉÉÉÉÉ!! – não parecia ligar muito pro motivo mesmo , o importante era que ia lutar.

As regras eram um pouco diferentes do torneio anterior.

Ia ser mais parecido com primeiro torneio que participaram, ia ter o sorteio, os participantes iam decidir as regras na hora, tendo um acordo.

Era muita gente, ia ser vários dias de torneio, enfim pra quem não faz nada além de lutar, não tinha nada a perder.

- Quanto tempo vai durar o torneio? – Megume abre a boca pela primeira vez.

- Se for rápido meio ano. – responde Kurama.

- Que?! – quase que Megume cai de bunda no chão.

- É muita gente, e pelas regras vai ser dois times por luta, como só tem um ringue... vai durar esse torneio. – Koenma explica.

- Não entendo nada você falando com essa chupeta na boca, enfim...

Depois da cerimônia de abertura, todos foram para o seus quartos, por ser menina Megume tinha o quarto só pra ela, isso é se Botan e Keiko não estivessem juntas.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kurama dividiram o quarto, era um quarto espaçoso e luxuoso, dava para dormir mais cinco ali.

Esperavam que alguém fosse dar os "boas vindas" pra eles como fizeram o Linku e o outro carinha, mas não veio ninguém.

Antes do torneio já tinha enfrentado alguns youkais que foram para o mundo dos humanos, na tentativa de eliminar o adversário antes do torneio, mas não deu em nada, nem Megume conseguiram vencer, também isso era mais típico de youkais fracos.

Finalmente foi divulgada a chave para a primeira fase eliminatória.

Ia ser Time Urameshi x Time Red Demon ( Demônios vermelhos)

- Que droga de time é esse? - Yusuke não ia conhecer os lutadores pelo nome do time e como não tinha nome dos integrantes para economizar espaço no papel, ia ter que saber na hora.

**N/A – Nossa, demorei tanto pra atualizar isso.. D:**

**Enfim, espero que gostem.. eu tentei não deixar pontas soltas, mas pode ter escapado alguma coisa... **

**Estava faltando inspiração ai resolvi ler o mangá de Yu Yu novamente...**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos :***


End file.
